criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Deep End
Into the Deep End is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Utopian Peaks district of Aurelia. Plot The newly minted lab chief Fiona Carraway moped over the fact that Thomas Wilford had resigned after Silvano pushed him too far about his daughter. However the player and Lydia did not have much time to talk when Chief Alesio ordered the duo to the local swimming pool, where the detectives found famed banker John Heath with his face in the swimming pool. Dom right away confirmed the cause of death as a case of drowning after the killer had forced the victim’s face underwater. They then interrogated swimming instructor Bobby Blaine, who had discovered the drowned banker mere minutes before his swimming class. They soon also suspected coffee shop owner Eleonora Passerini and security guard Jason Ashton before Cal reported that someone had hacked into the ALEA servers. Cal had recognized the codes used as the work of hacker Travis Ackerman. They went to interrogate him, where he explained that he was good friends with their victim and that he was looking for info on the murder. They also suspected iPineapple CEO Spencer Boldman before they had to stop Bobby from burning down Travis’s hideout. In the end, the murderer turned out to be Bobby Blaine. Bobby confessed to John’s murder and explained that he only did what John deserved. When asked what he meant, he explained that when he was younger, him and John went on a boat trip where John grabbed him and threw him over the deck of the boat for a joke, nearly killing him. Furious, Bobby severed all ties with John until he arrived at Bobby’s swimming pool looking for swimming lessons. Bobby was furious John didn’t even remember him and drowned him in the pool as punishment. At the trial, Judge Rodriguez had sympathy for Bobby and sentenced him to ten years in prison for the murder. In the aftermath of the trial, Lydia noted the fact that Silvano had a crush on Jason and helped Jason plan a coffee date between Jason and Silvano, which the detective shyly agreed to. They also talked to Travis, who pointed them in the direction of finding a burned laptop with an intact hard drive, which had notes on the disappeared victims. However the owner of the laptop, Spencer Boldman, had denied being behind the kidnappings of the victim and told them to back off before he was released with the help of his lawyers. After Silvano came back from a successful coffee date with Jason, Florence and Cal told the detectives that the Techno Expo was coming up and that they would need to unmask the person behind it all. Summary Victim *'John Heath' (found drowned to death in a swimming pool) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Bobby Blaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect drinks turmeric lattes Appearance *The suspect wears paisley *The suspect wears a lapel pin Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect drinks turmeric lattes Appearance *The suspect wears paisley Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect is left-handed Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect drinks turmeric lattes Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect drinks turmeric lattes Appearance *The suspect wears paisley Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer plays the violin. *The killer drinks turmeric lattes. *The killer wears paisley. *The killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Object, Jacket; New Suspect: Bobby Blaine) *Speak to Bobby about the drowning. *Examine Jacket. (Result: Loyalty Card; New Suspect: Coffee Shop) *Investigate Coffee Shop. (Clues: Broken Board, Coffee Cup) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Shop Board) *Examine Shop Board. (Result: Owner’s Name; New Suspect: Eleonora Passerini) *Question Eleonora about the victim. *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Cup Owner Identified; New Suspect: Jason Ashton) *Ask Jason if he knew John. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Swimming Goggles) *Analyze Swimming Goggles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Travis about hacking into the ALEA computers. (Attribute: Travis plays the violin; New Crime Scene: Travis’s Hacker Hideout) *Investigate Travis’s Hacker Hideout. (Clues: Backpack, Laptop) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (08:00:00; Result: Bank Records) *Confront Eleonora about the victim’s payments. (Attribute: Eleonora plays the violin and is left-handed) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Screensaver; New Suspect: Spencer Boldman) *Ask Spencer why Travis had his laptop. (Attribute: Spencer plays the violin) *Investigate Window Seats. (Clues: Mini Fridge, Broken Smashed Phone) *Examine Mini Fridge. (Result: Asthma Canister) *Examine Asthma Canister. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks turmeric lattes) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim’s Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Jason about the victim’s cyberbullying. (Attribute: Jason plays the violin and is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Bobby from burning down Travis’ hideout. (Attribute: Bobby is left-handed, plays the violin and eats turmeric lattes; New Crime Scene: Travis’s Desk) *Investigate Travis’s Desk. (Clues: Waste Can, Shredded Paper) *Examine Waste Can. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Signature) *Confront Travis about defacing a poster of the victim. (Attribute: Travis drinks turmeric lattes, Eleonora drinks turmeric lattes) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Employment Letter) *Confront Spencer about rejecting the victim’s request to work for him. (Attribute: Spencer is left-handed and drinks turmeric lattes) *Investigate Diving Board. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Sunhat) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Violin) *Analyze Violin. (08:00;00; Attribute: The killer wears paisley) *Examine Sunhat. (Result: Metal Shavings) *Analyze Metal Shavings. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Utopia or Dystopia? (5/6). (No stars) Utopia or Dystopia? (5/6) *Speak to Jason about Silvano. (Reward: Swimming Tank Top) *Investigate Coffee Shop. (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Table Reservation) *Speak to Eleonora about the table reservation. *Tell Silvano about his date with Jason. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Travis about iPineapple. *Investigate Travis’s Hacker Hideout. (Clue: Burned Computer) *Examine Burned Computer. (Result: Computer) *Analyze Computer. (04:00:00) *Confront Spencer about the kidnappings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Silvano how the date went. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “throw one in at the deep end”, meaning to prompt or force one to begin doing something very complex and/or unfamiliar, especially suddenly and without guidance, assistance, or preparation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Utopian Peaks